


Судьба волка

by Babushka_Ferguson



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/pseuds/Babushka_Ferguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жить Гэри Невиллу тяжело и в волчьем, и в человеческом обличии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьба волка

Волков зовут одиночками не случайно, это Гэри знал точно. Усвоил урок много лет назад, когда шарахаться от него стал даже собственный брат.  
И нет, дело не в том, что Фил не любил его. Просто боялся. Как все. Он пытался это скрыть, но чутье не обманешь.  
Гэри ушел сам, зная, что им всем так будет проще.  
Конечно, они плакали, надеялись, что он вернется, может быть, даже искали.  
Гэри только стал злее.  
Первые несколько полнолуний было тяжело, слишком тяжело, ведь он-человек даже не мог привязать себя так, чтобы он-волк не порвал привязи. Одному было тяжело следить за лунами, потому что когда все твои дни одинаково черны, ты мог просто забыть, что привязать себя нужно именно сегодня.  
Поэтому, когда в один из черных волчьих его настигла стрела, он только думал, что отмучился, наконец-то, перед тем, как потерять сознание.  
  
\- Интересно, какой же ты в сознании, если без него такой злой, - сознание Гэри выходило из тумана неохотно, он пытался укусить руку, которая провела по его лбу, только вот понял, что он больше не волк. Вырываться от этого хотелось еще сильнее.  
В шкуре он был всегда защищен. Его могли только убить, но никто не видел, что он на самом деле. Человеком ему категорически не нравится. Особенно – когда он слаб.  
\- Да тише ты, не рвись, я ведь тебя не держу. Отвяжу сейчас. Только надо убедиться, что ты можешь уйти, рана глубокая получилась.  
Гэри открыл глаза и только в этот момент понял, что он лежал не на земле, и грубая белая рубаха явно говорила о том, что о нем заботились. Он дернул веревки пару раз – скорее на пробу, сил не было совсем, - а потом обмяк и посмотрел на говорившего с ним.  
\- Почему не убил? – голос был еще немного лающим, так будет первое время. Гэри помнил это из прошлой жизни, потому что в последние месяцы разговаривать ему было не с кем.  
\- Да я и подстрелил-то случайно, ты уж прости, - квадратная челюсть, глубоко посаженные глаза, весь как будто вырубленный топором, сидящий перед ним парень виновато опустил голову. – Экзамен сдавал. Батя отправил на охотника учиться. Я говорил ему, сто раз говорил, что не хочу никого убивать, но разве с ним поспоришь. Поэтому я решил, что проще экзамен сдать, я его все равно провалю, и могу смело идти, куда глаза глядят. Позор семьи. Лекарь в семье охотников, ну кто это потерпит. Я же не знал, что ты на стрелу нарываешься. Но тебя не видели, я тебя папоротником прикрыл, так что забрал уже после, когда из дома ушел. Переживал, что ты помрешь без меня, да ты и умер почти, но все же призвание у меня правильное. Но я тебя не держу. Выхожу и уходи. Только прежде выхожу. А то ты что волком облезлый, что человеком.  
  
Гэри спорить не мог, сил не было, поэтому несколько дней, а может и недель, он слушал молодого лекаря. Охотником тот быть не хотел сознательно, потому что любая нечисть должна жить, она, в конце концов, не виновата, что такой стала. Чаще всего люди виноваты. Дом себе давно нашел, знал, что уйти придется, так что он теплый, да и меди всегда можно достать – лекарей мало. Все поперевелись, и хоть и считается это стыдным, только вот они всегда нужны. Если у крестьянина сына обратили в кого, он его точно не сдаст никаким охотникам, а будет искать, как его лечить. А уж если девчонка – так и того проще, им вообще хуже всех приходится. Изгои по всем статьям. Джейми не нуждался, только скучал по своим.  
Джейми.  
Раненым волком Гэри укусил его пару раз, человеком один раз так ударил еще в забытьи, что Джейми, по его словам, чуть не забыл, как дышать, но тот почему-то все равно его кормил, перевязывал рану, обрабатывал чем-то страшно пахучим и топил камин посильнее, как будто знал, что Гэри все время холодно. И Гэри ничего не оставалось, как переходить от отрывистых «спасибо» на фразы из двух-трех слов, а потом и о себе рассказать. Правда, под влиянием браги с травами, которую давал ему Джейми, чтобы снять жар.  
\- Крепко я тебя подстрелил, ведь никогда в жизни ни в кого не стрелял. Видать, судьба, - ухмылялся Джейми.  
\- Да пошел ты с такой судьбой, - бесился Гэри еще сильнее. Видимо, от того, что чуял – Джейми прав.  
  
Гэри и сам не знал, отчего вернулся тогда. Побродил ночью, пытаясь спорить с волком, сидящим внутри него, что от этого человека надо уносить ноги. Волка он чуял всегда, даже когда месяц был идеально гладким. Волк гнал его обратно, и Гэри пришел, а Джейми почему-то не удивился.  
В первое полнолуние Джейми все сделал сам, опоил его травой, и Гэри впервые было не так больно. Джейми не закрывал его, не привязывал, не треножил, и даже руку дал укусить, но смотрел без страха, без отвращения. Волку впервые стало стыдно, и всю ночь он шатался вокруг дома, то просовывая пасть в тепло, то шарахаясь обратно. Вдруг сожрет. Но впервые убивать не хотелось, а еще не было страшно, что он не сможет перекинуться обратно, потому что там его будто ждали.  
После Джейми даже не говорил с ним об этом. Просто дал другого отвара, от которого ноги стали легче, кости не ломило, а Гэри-человек, в отличии от волка, пережил это утро без отчаянного стыда.  
В следующее полнолуние человек сам попросил отвара, а волк принес в дом пару диких зайцев и маленького кабанчика.  
  
Джейми никогда не трогал его в волчьем обличье. Только сидел в глубоком обтянутом кожей кресле, которое сколотил сам, поближе к огню, и ждал его. Иногда даже говорил с ним. Говорил. С волком. Только этот псих деревенский мог такое выдумать. Гэри о самом себе иногда даже думать было противно, а этот болтал всякое. Про то мол, что волку пора бока наедать, а то кабаны все как один его больше. И что валит их волк только на собственной злобе, от которой все вокруг цепенеют. Все. Кроме Джейми.  
Поэтому в один день волк просто зашел в дом и лег рядом с этим креслом. Привалился к ноге. Усталость, боль и тепло сморили его в сон, но прежде он все равно успел почувствовать широкую ладонь на холке.  
  
С утра Гэри пытался сделать вид, что кричал на Джейми из-за симптомов своей болезни, раздражения и просто того, какой Джейми мерзкий.  
Потому что конечно Гэри всегда было все равно, если волк снова выйдет из-под контроля. Волк всегда делал все по-своему. Волк и загрызть мог. Может в любой момент. Гэри рычал, Гэри лаял, Гэри забыл, что он уже не волк сейчас, методично загоняя жертву в угол, и только когда отступать им стало некуда, он замолчал и замер.  
Джейми протянул руку, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Гэри. Провел ладонью от локтя и выше. По плечу. По шее. Взгляд был прямым, движение – осторожным и уверенным. Когда рука дошла до небритой щеки Гэри и замерла на ней, Гэри-человек вдруг лизнул её, словно волк до сих пор был здесь.   
  
Ночью Гэри думал о том, что никто и никогда не был с ним. По согласию.  
В городе никто не знал, что он представляет из себя, каким дьяволом является. Его боялись за один только взгляд, за повадку, у него не было милых сердцу подружек, которые разрешали потрогать грудь через платье, а потом и залезть под юбку. Таких, какими всегда был окружён Фил. Поэтому много позже, уже уйдя из дома, но все так же внушая страх, пока, скрываясь от охотников и властей, он менял городишки один за другим, Гэри пытался брать своё силой. Если водились деньги, он покупал девушек, но даже они начинали кричать, и он отступался, боясь, что перейдёт эту грань. Не только снасильничает. Убьет. Сожрет. Ни одна чужая дочь или жена не были виноваты в том, что волка нельзя было остановить. Только однажды он удерживал себя до последнего, чтобы на самой грани отшатнуться, напугав гулящую до полусмерти, и как же был потом противен сам себе за то, что едва её не перешёл. Стрела Джейми, сына охотника, могла решить все его проблемы разом. Только вот судьба, будь она неладна, решила все по-другому, и Гэри не спал всю ночь, решая для себя, все от он правильно понял из её насмешек.  
  
На следующую ночь он, раздетый и крупно вздрагивающий всем телом, лёг не на свою циновку, которую сам превратил в постель, так уж ему было привычней, а рядом с Джейми. И тот – снова не испугался, как будто знал, что придёт. И говорить ничего не пришлось. Были только грубые на ощупь, но осторожные ладони, была уверенность, исходящая из этого тела и взгляда, и что-то новое происходило с Гэри, такое забытое или новое. Кажется, это была ласка. Гэри было страшно покоряться, страшно, что волк возьмёт верх, но Джейми прикусил его за холку, и волк все решил по-своему.  
\- Колдун, - прохрипел Гэри, ощущая на этот раз не злость и отвращение к самому себе, а впервые – желание несмотря ни на что жить дальше. Джейми что-то ответил, но они с волком не слышали. Они уже спали.

В деревнях, которые находились в округе, Джейми побаивались, уважали и все до единого знали. Слишком уж редким был хороший лекарь, да ещё и такой как Джейми – не дерущий последние деньги, а бравший ту плату, которую крестьяне считали нужным. Конечно, случаев обращения было мало, и в основном он был и за повитуху, и даже иногда за повитуху для скотины. К нему ходили редко, в основном, посылали быстроногих детей, чтоб позвали. Но слух о том, что с лекарем живёт что-то странное, а то и страшное, распространился довольно быстро, как это всегда бывало там, где поселялся Гэри. Конечно, это был уже не тот неуправляемый волк, но все ещё дикий зверь, и порой он оставлял следы, которые отлично читали все местные, порой кто-то слышал вой, который в их землях давно не сулил ничего хорошего, а иногда и силуэт, который нельзя было спутать с давно не водившимся настоящим волком, мелькал на опушке леса. Гэри просил, чтобы его привязывали, просил больше травы, но шила в мешке не утаишь. Когда однажды вместо дикой добычи волк принес домой домашнего заблудшего кабана, человек понял, что добром это не кончится. Слухи стали громче и настойчивее, быстроногие ребятишки захаживали все реже, если Джейми оказывался в селении, все чаще от него закрывали двери. Нужно было уходить, это знали трое. Вот только ни один не хотел. Волк впервые был сыт и пьян тем, что другие назвали бы несвободой. Человек устал убегать, найдя покой впервые с тех пор, как был обращён. А Джейми просто не привык сбегать, будучи совсем другим, оседлым, решающим проблемы не так, как человек или волк. Поэтому они оставались день за днём, хотя знали, что пожалеют об этом.  
  
Только однажды в день полной луны Джейми пришёл из деревни злой, тёмный, молчащий, что было редко и страшно. Он заварил для волка трав, чего не делал давно, и поставил на стол с громким стуком.  
\- Пей, - прогремел Джейми, и Гэри поежился. С ними так не разговаривали давно, и характер Гэри снова дал о себе знать.  
\- Не стану, не пил уже долгие месяцы, и вообще, почему ты так со мной говоришь? Как будто невесть что о себе думаешь, как будто это не ты вовсе!  
\- Пей, - кричал Джейми, оттесняя Гэри к стене. Пей, шептал он, то ли целуя, то ли кусая Гэри, прижатого к нему больше, чем к стене. Пей, умолял он, впервые не разворачивая Гэри спиной, смотря ему в глаза, принимая как равного. И Гэри не мог не покориться хотя бы в этом.  
  
Он обратился легко, он ушёл в лес, а дальше. Дальше все было как в тумане. Странный больной сон волка, сны человека, крики и всполохи где-то за гранью сознания обоих. Очнулся волк только под самое утро, даже звериным рассудком поняв, что его обманули. Он мчался домой, чуя, что опоздал. Он видел огонь, он мчался к огню, он плевать хотел на огонь. Он чуял беду. Разрушенный дом не был бедой. Беду его чуткий нос узнал ещё раньше, чем увидели тёмные волчьи глаза.   
  
Джейми ещё дышал, лёжа на земле навзничь. Джейми едва смог запустить красные от крови пальцы в шерсть на загривке волка.  
\- Уходи, - прошептал он, но волк только лизал раны, облизывал лицо, тыкался мордой в шею, а когда понял, что все бессмысленно, лёг рядом и протяжно завыл.   
Гэри-человек больше не вернулся, сойдя с ума. Волк лежал и выл ещё сутки, а потом смолк, больше не в силах даже поднять головы.   
  
Люди из деревень, те самые, которые таким образом решили избавиться от дьявола, уже не такие озлобленные, а все больше напуганные этим страшным воем, только через многие часы осмелились подойти к дому. Чтобы найти огромного черного волка, прикрывшего своим мертвым телом тело лекаря.


End file.
